The present invention relates to a ceiling fan assembly and a method for assembling same, and, more particularly, to such an assembly and method in which the fan assembly can be assembled relatively easily and quickly using a minimum number of parts.
Rotating fans that are mounted to the ceilings of homes and businesses are very popular. These types of fans consist of a plurality of angularly-paced blades and a plurality of arms that connect the blades to the rotor portion of an electric motor mounted in a housing. Since the blades, arms and the motor are all manufactured and shipper separately, they must be assembled and mounted at the site. However, this assembly and mounting is relatively difficult and time-consuming since each blade is attached to its arm by a plurality of fasteners, and each arm is attached to the rotor end casing by a plurality of fasteners. Since there are usually five blades and arms, the labor costs involved in assembling and mounting the complete fan assembly constitutes a very high percentage of the overall cost of the assembly.
Therefore, what is needed is as fan assembly and a method of assembling same in which the fan blades can be easily and quickly attached to the arms, and the arms can be easily and quickly attached to the motor; thus considerably reducing the labor costs in assembling and mounting the fan assembly.